1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a multi-stage transmission for a vehicle and more particularly, to a multi-stage transmission for a vehicle that improves fuel efficiency of a vehicle by implementing a plurality of shift stages using a reduced number of components and a simplified configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a rise in the oil price has caused vehicle manufacturers to seek enhancement in fuel efficiency and especially for improved engine efficiency. Accordingly, vehicle manufactures have attempted to reduce the weight of the vehicle to thereby improve the fuel efficiency. A method of operating an engine in a more efficient operating range by increasing the shift stages of a transmission thereby improves the fuel efficiency through a transmission in a vehicle. Increasing the shift stages of a transmission allows operation of an engine in a relatively lower range of revolutions per minute (RPM) to enable a vehicle to be driven more quietly.
However, as the shift stages of a transmission increase, the number of components in the transmission increases and the manufacturing costs and vehicle weight increase, and the power transmission efficiency decreases. Accordingly, transmission design requires a structure capable of achieving the maximum efficiency with a reduced component count and a simplified configuration to maximize the enhancement of fuel efficiency by multi-staging of the transmission.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.